Johnathan Maxxi
Detailed History Early Life Johnathan was born in 1978, in a small local hospital in Detroit, Michigan. He did not have much time to settle down due to the decline of his father's business, leading his family to move out from Detroit, and into Los Santos. As a child, he attended normal school hours at Jefferson High, often skipping classes to mingle with his friends, or to smoke up. He wasn't exactly known as a "thug" or "bully" but he had a standing reputation as someone you wouldn't want to mess with. Rumors circulated within schooling about his father, who had been in and out of jail during most of his adolescent life, trying to keep his company afloat by whatever means necessary. Students were often rambling on about how "Johnny was a mafia wise-guy" at the age of fourteen, childish playground rumors which somehow managed to withstand into high-school which often contributed into the built up fear about him. He was often a quiet individual, one who really sat back and absorbed what was going on around him and only spoke when he had coerced it within his mind. He was often well spoken, and earned himself first or next to it in many speaking competitions within his childhood. He never truly understood the severity of his father's company until his later teens, which he first tried to deny. It eventually became something he could not run from, and he began to accept murder as something which could be justified, his father's influence truly running it's course. First Glimpse Johnathan had made many friends throughout his high school career, and made few enemies, but there was one in particular which had changed him as a person. A black male named Darnell Azibo had robbed his close friend of two ounces of Marijuana, leading him and a few other friends in a state of revenge. They caught up with Darnell the next weekend, seeing him outside of a public school as they hopped out of their friend's old Volkswagen, viciously beating Darnell to within an inch of his life. Johnathan and friends had lost control of themselves, but Johnathan more severely as he "snapped" continuously pounding on the African American male until he was no longer fighting back. A few weeks later, Johnathan was exiting his school through the back doors when he was confronted by three black males. The black males proceeded to beat Johnathan, leaving him cut and bleeding where he was later found by a member of the school's janitorial staff around 11:30 P.M that night. He woke up in the hospital, bandaged and in pain as he looked around in the room. No one was there except for his father, sitting in a black chair which was presumably uncomfortable as his father was sprawled out across it in an awkward manner, sleeping. After a long day of tests and speaking with the doctors, he was finally cleared to go home. On the car ride home, his father made a small detour, slowly pulling up into a gang-ridden area, cutting off the lights. His father reached into the center console of the old Chevy, gripping out a plastic baggy full with an intact M1911 Colt .45. He pushed it into Johnathan's lap, and gave him a saying he would never forget. "There are two types of people in this world, the ant, and the human. Which one are you? Are you gonna be the mindless ant, running around working for others with no fuckin' concept of reality? Or are you gonna be the fuckin' human? Stepping on ants, destroying their fuckin' homes, and then walkin' away like nothin' happened?" Johnathan then got out, nodding to his father as he crept up to the front door of the decrepit broken down home's front door. He knocked on it twice, and waited for what felt like an eternity. The door slowly opened, revealing a mother carrying her young infant child within her arms, staring at Johnathan. "Who be 'der?" came from the home, as a black male stepped out from the kitchen. Darnell froze in shock as he witnessed who was at the door. "Bang... Bang.. Bang bang.." Maxxi Industries Detroit, "Motown" Michigan became home to murderers, drug dealers, and gangs and of course, La Cosa Nostra. With the heavy amount of crime in the area, his father's company's side business of contract killing and hired guns fit right in. They kept close ties with the more civilized side of organized crime, somewhat appreciating the common "code" and respect that goes along with it. During the 1970's, they were respectfully known as some of the most experienced killers that money could afford, and had financial backing and a good screen to mask their illegal activity. In the late 70's, the criminal state of Detroit began to decrease dramatically, leading to the influx of less business being available for his father's company. Many of the company's longstanding employees simply packed their bags and resigned from the company, leaving for another job opportunity or becoming full-time criminals to sustain their lifestyle. White Supremacy Johnathan's family were notably white supremacists, though do not favor neo-nazi antisemitic views. They believe in white power, and believe in the preservation of the white race and it's importance. The term white supremacy is used in academic studies of racial power to denote a system of structural racism which privileges white people over others, regardless of the presence or absence of racial hatred. Legal scholar Frances Lee Ansley explains this definition as follows: "By "white supremacy" I do not mean to allude only to the self-conscious racism of white supremacist hate groups. I refer instead to a political, economic and cultural system in which whites overwhelmingly control power and material resources, conscious and unconscious ideas of white superiority and entitlement are widespread, and relations of white dominance and non-white subordination are daily reenacted across a broad array of institutions and social settings." This idealism is the general attitude of his family and personal understanding.